Hello, I Missed You
by macaronilen
Summary: Kagamine Len and Oliver have been dating for 5 months and counting now, but in the middle of their lovey-dovey days, Len (and the other core Vocaloid members) were instructed to go to the company's HQ far away to undergo an update. Both boys were heartbroken but they know that it's for the best. What will happen when Len, after 4 years, at last returned to the Vocaloid mansion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very sorry if there are any wrong words, English is not my first language but I've tried my best. I welcome constructive criticism, and thank you for reading my first story! :D Anyway I made the cover art hehe hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Oliver! Tomorrow's the big day, at least put on a smile will you?" Fukase, the new vocaloid, said jokingly as he tapped on the blond boy's shoulder.

"Ahaha you're right" Oliver smiled weakly.

"You really should lighten up, Oliver. We miss your smile and laugh. It's been FOUR years since you lost your cheerfulness" Another boy with white hair, Piko, added. "You wouldn't want Len to see you like this after all these years, right?"

Oliver was lost in his thoughts and remained silent. He had become a pretty sullen boy after Len left. Well, he tried his best to not show it, especially to his fans of course, but today he just can't control it.

"Oliver!" Piko tried to snap Oliver back to the real world. Oliver just twitched a bit, "Will you come with us for a moment?" He continued.

"Huh? S-sure" The British boy replied as he followed the two, "What is it?" He asked as they stopped in front of a computer.

"We just want to make you feel better," Fukase said with glee, "take a look at what our company sent~ Super cool, right?"

Oliver's eyes widen as he saw the Vocaloids that have been long gone in a photo, they were standing next to each other and it looked like each can be clicked. Oliver reached for the mouse and clicked on Len's photo, then a bio with a full body photo of Len was projected. _He looks so cool now with his new uniform and all, so mature looking_ Oliver thought with a smile. "Kagamine Len _Append_?" Oliver sounded confused as he looked at the bio but then suddenly something caught his eye, "18 YEARS OLD!? WHAT?" Oliver said loudly, almost like a scream, which surprised the other two boys.

"Woah Oliver c-calm down," Piko tried to comfort him, "seems like this is a bad idea after all"

"Told you so" Fukase added as he turned off the screen.

"Hey, wait, I still want to see what else changed!" Oliver replied, raising his voice.

"Nope. Not with that attitude. You'll wake the others up!" Piko added as he pulled Oliver away from the computer, "Besides, you'll meet him tomorrow. Just ask him what's up!"

"Oh no Piko, I think I heard someone coming down one of the stairs! Let's go now!" Fukase suddenly whispered as he tugged Piko's shirt.

"Shoot. Hey Oliver, don't tell anyone we leaked it okay! Thx byeee" Piko suddenly ran upstairs with Fukase hurriedly.

"Those two are always so mischievous" Oliver chuckled as he walked back to his room in the upper floor. He closed his door and stuffed himself on the soft bed. As he lay on his bed, his smile disappeared and thoughts filled his brain, again. _It has been four years, and he sure has changed. Does he even remember me? With all those changes, does he still... love me?_ Although his head was filled with all these thoughts, he still found a way to sleep.

The next day is yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you once again for reading :D Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, it will also help me improve my English hehe so so so how was the story, guys? *v***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bird chirps filled Oliver's room, alarming that it's already time for breakfast.

"Okay okay I'm up, James!" Oliver yawned, still half asleep. He stretched his arms and waited a bit until his eye adjusted to the light. He reached some food for James and walked to his cage, "Here are some food for you to keep you healthy. Finish them okay, James?" The boy nagged as he put James' food in his cage, which James happily ate. He's really happy that he has James, the bird always cures Oliver's loneliness. "Oh well, I guess I need to get my breakfast too. Ollie is hungyy~" He chuckled to himself for trying to be cute.

Oliver walked down the stairs while humming when suddenly something stopped his steps. He saw the other vocaloids crowd over something or actually, some people. _Are those..._ Oliver thought a bit before running down the stairs to head to the crowd to see who those people were. There stood majestically, the updated vocaloids with their new uniforms.

"Miku-senpai! Luka-senpai! Kaito-senpai and Gakupo-senpai too!" Oliver greeted them with a big smile and his greetings were replied with a big hug from all of them. He missed them very much, they have taught him many things in the past.

"Hey hey don't forget me~" A girl with blond hair added with a pouty face.

"Ah! Rin-san" Oliver waved at her while laughing. He gave her a hug and was really happy as he's reunited with his long lost friends, but then suddenly another vocaloid walked through the door. _That blond hair, that ponytail..._ Oliver's chest suddenly tightened as he watched the boy, now a teen, walked closer to him.

"I'm home, Ollie" The teen hugged him warmly and tightly. _Kagamine Len, the person I have waited for 4 years, the person I have always thought of, the person that has made me cry to sleep countless time is at last here in front of me!_

"L-L-Len..." Oliver tried to fight back his tears, his body shivered as emotions took over him. But for some reason, Oliver can't seem to approach the now 6 years older boy, even though he has been waiting for this day all these years. _No! This is what I've always feared. How can I be scared of someone I love so dearly?_

Seeing the Oliver that's just standing frozen, not even trying to hug him back, Len immediately loosen his grip to face Oliver, "Ollie, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Len said anxiously.

"Sorry, but please don't touch me," Oliver let go of Len's embrace, looking down to cover his eyes with his bangs. He ran upstairs and went inside his room. Tears started falling down his cheeks and his chest tightened even more.

 _I can't believe I just said that to Len! I must have hurt his feelings. How could I not even think about how he felt? I hate myself, why am I being like this?_ Oliver was drowned in disappointment, but with all his regrets about the past event, he knew deep down that he still has that feeling, fear.

"Hey Ollie, let me in?" A voice Oliver has never forgotten begged on the other side of the door, followed by his soft knocks.

 _Pull yourself together, Oliver. You can't be selfish, you're not the only one who has feelings in this world!_ Oliver tried to calm himself down, wiping his tears, as he opened the door for Len. To his surprise, Len gave a plate of pancakes to him,

"Breakfast, Ollie. You need to eat" The tall boy smiled as he handed them to Oliver.

"Len, I-I-I'm s-so-so sorry" Oliver stuttered as he tried his best to smile and fight back the tears once again. Oliver noticed Len's now sad expression and he felt even worse about himself. "L-Len, I'm really _really_ sorry for making you sad. I-I don't know what came over m—"

"Do you... still love me?" Len cut Oliver's words with his sharp question, making Oliver overwhelmed and bewildered.

 _Of course I do! Oh God Oliver why can't you say it, he's going to think that you don't love him anymore!_ Oliver moved his lips a bit but couldn't get any words out. This made Len's expression worse, he closed his eyes and said good bye and don't forget to eat to Oliver as he walked back to his room, slouched.

 _No! No Len wait! Please!_ Tears started flooding Oliver's eye again, at this rate he just prayed that he could get a word, any word out to reach Len. "NO!" At last he managed to get over his mental breakdown but it was too late, Len was already gone. Oliver can't even move his legs to walk to Len's room. He's such a mess now, everything's such a mess now. He closed his door and sat in his room, not moving an inch, just lost in his thoughts again.

In this state, James' chirps can't even cure him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you once again for reading :D Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, it will also help me improve my English hehe I'm still waiting for reviews btw ;3;**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Krrrrkk_ Oliver patted his belly that's clearly craving for food. He looked at the time that's already showing time for dinner. He stared at his empty pancake plate, "Wow I missed lunch," he clenched his fists, "but I missed Len more"

 _Knock knock knock_ "Oliveeer," A cheerful voice greeted from outside the door, "c'mon I know you're in there~ Don't try to ignore me" She added.

Oliver opened the door and smiled at the blonde in front of him. She smiled warmly and offered her hand to the younger boy, "Come on, don't lock yourself in your room all day. You need to eat to be healthy!" She reached for Oliver's hand and guided him out his room.

"Rin-san wait!" Oliver stopped both of their steps.

"Ugh I told you to drop the _–san_ , it's okay to just call me Rin, 'kay?" She grinned as she patted Oliver, "Don't worry, Len already had dinner"

The single eyed boy only stared at her with his mouth agape. She smiled and took his hand back to take him to the dinner table. He saw the other vocaloids that just got back at the table, well, except for Len. They greeted him warmly, like a family. _Well yes we ARE family_ Oliver at last can rest his thoughts for a while around them.

After they have finished dinner, they shared their story with Oliver. Some parts made him laugh, especially those that were told by Kaito, he has always been the goof. But after a while they asked the question,

"How are you, Oliver?" Oliver knew that sooner or later they would ask him that, it's inevitable. He gulped and tried to explain something he didn't even understand himself,

"I'm... lost I think. I feel lost. I just don't know why I have this feeling," Oliver paused a bit before continuing, "I'm scared...of Len. B-but don't get me wrong, I still love him! _Very_ much!"

"Oh poor boy, you're too young to be overthinking about love" Meiko comforted as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"Maybe we can help you figure out why you're so afraid! Hmm... what do you guys think? I haven't been in a relationship myself soo," Rin suggested as she looked around the older vocaloids

"Maybe his looks? He looks more intimidating now don't you think? Oooh~" Kaito replied while trying to imitate a ghost sound.

They all just laughed at his actions, Oliver didn't take Kaito's words seriously though. He knew that it's not because of anything physical. _Or is it?_

"Don't you think that fear you're feeling is just made up by your own thoughts?" Luka suddenly said seriously in the middle of the others' laughing. It made Oliver think, _is it really?_

Just in the middle of his thoughts, someone suddenly walked downstairs, "You guys seem to be having fun without me." Oliver gasped at the voice, it was Len's. Oliver wanted to escape but he also wanted to apologize and tell him that he loved him, more than anything. It's that fear again, it's blocking him to think rationally.

"Oh, hey Oliver" The voice sounded calm, a bit laid back actually, which actually surprised Oliver and kind of disappointed him. _Wait, why would I be disappointed? Do I want him to weep because of what I did earlier? How can I be this selfish!_

"...Len" As Oliver looked up to the source of the voice, he noticed Len's swollen eyes instantly. But Len quickly broke their eye contact and sat next to Gakupo at the other side of the table. _No, this is not alright, I have to comfort him. I have to tell him the truth._ "Len... I love you" _Oh God thank you I did it at last!_

Len suddenly dropped his cutlery on the plate, almost slamming them. He looked at Oliver dead in the eyes and stood up. Oliver was shocked by the unexpected reaction. Len looked like he was about to say something but decided not to and walked back upstairs. Oliver was left confused and again, scared.

"Maybe he needs time, Oliver" The others tried to comfort him again.

"No, I should have apologized first. I'm sorry, excuse me" Oliver ran upstairs, he planned to apologize to Len. This time, he promised himself to do it right. As he arrived in front of Len's room, Len opened the door and pulled him in, cornering him on the wall.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duunnn~** **Thank you once again for reading :D Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, it will also help me improve my English hehe and still no reviews btw sobs;;;**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver ran upstairs, he planned to apologize to Len. This time, he promised himself to do it right. As he arrived in front of Len's room, Len opened the door and pulled him in, cornering him on the wall.

"What are you trying to play, Oliver?" Len stabbed Oliver with his gaze, making him shiver, "Are you trying to play with my feelings? FOUR YEARS I have waited to meet you. To be able to share these stories with you. To be able to share my life, my soul with you. To be able to _love_ you again. And suddenly you just..." Len's words were piercing and full of emotion, he sounded devastated and angry at the same time. "Oliver... Ollie..." He lowered his head, making Oliver only see his bangs and part of his nose. Tears suddenly dropped from his covered face.

 _Len...! Len..!_ "Len!" Oliver hugged the other boy tightly, as tightly as he can. He cried, he was crestfallen because he never _ever_ wanted Len, the person who has always been brave for him and protected him, to cry like this. "I love you Len, I do. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I was overcome by a fear of something I don't even know. I'm sorry I couldn't fight it and I ended up making you like _this_ instead" As Oliver spoke, tightening his embrace, he hoped that his true feelings would be delivered to Len. After some time, Len returned the hug but only for a moment.

"What is it about me that you're so scared of?" Len locked his eyes on Oliver's again, they looked sad but better than last time. "And don't even think about running away, I won't let you do that this time."

"Len... maybe...could I be scared of... your sudden drastic change?" Oliver replied, still half sobbing.

"My change? The only things that have changed are my voice, design, and age" Len's sad look changed to a confused look, which actually kind of relieved Oliver.

"You're...indeed really mature now" Oliver replied while trying to divert his eye to the side.

"You're...scared of my new age?" Len widen his eyes. He sighed and turned Oliver's face to face him, "Do you not love me for who I am? Let me ask you this, has my personality changed _at all_?" He stared warmly, waiting for an answer.

"I... don't think so" Oliver replied a bit hesitantly.

" _Don't think so?_ You're not even sure are you? Well, it's because you haven't even given me the chance to talk and be close to you again!" Len squinted his eyes, his tone was firm. Oliver bawled and covered his face with his hands. Seeing this, the older boy moved Oliver's hands off of his face and landed them on his head as he kneel. "I'm still the little boy you remember, Ollie." Len let Oliver pat his head like a little child. Oliver suddenly remembered the past Len, he used to be only a bit taller than him. They would play and go on silly dates together. He remembered that Len has given him what he didn't know he needed, love. Oliver brushed Len's hair then cupped his face to look at him.

"Len, I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I love you" Oliver smiled with all his heart as he threw away all his fears. He didn't want that feeling to take over him and destroy the sun to his world. "I love you. I love you so much. I missed you so much" Oliver said every word sincerely.

Len embraced the smaller boy and kissed his lips, at last able to convey his longing for him. Oliver was surprised but soon closed his eye as he drowned in the blissful moment. The kiss was soft, it felt pure. Both have been waiting for each other for such a long time, and now, at last they can feel each other's presence once again. "That took you an awfully long time to remember my feelings toward you" Len broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Oliver's.

"I'm so sorry" The younger boy replied, still closing his eye. He can feel Len's hot breaths and his eyes looking at him. They stayed silent for a while until Len brushed Oliver's neck and shoulder in a stirring manner. The surprising touch made Oliver look at him.

"I _really_ want you" Len's gaze as he said those words in his new husky, lower voice made Oliver's body tremble and his mind spinning. "Will you let me, baby?"

 _That baby attack always gets me, oh God!_ Oliver nodded as he waited for Len to make the first move. Len pushed Oliver off the wall and to the bed, which tripped the smaller boy before landing on the bed. "Ah!" Oliver let out a spontaneous gasp.

"Sorry, Ollie"

"No, it's okay," Oliver looked directly into Len's eyes, "you can go rough on me."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are gonna get down real soon~** **Thank you once again for reading :D Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, it will also help me improve my English hehe**


	5. Chapter 5 (Last Chapter)

**A/N: Precaution! Lemon ahead! The boys are going at it so yeaa *cough* If you don't wanna read the lemon, please start reading from below the line that I made in the middle of the story**

 **Anyway, shout out to any fellow Indonesians here! Please PM me if you like Len/Oliver too (or Vocaloid in general)~ Aku butuh temen nih buat curhatin mereka hahaha Ayo yang puasa gak boleh baca yah! xD**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You can go rough on me."

Oliver's sudden invitation thrilled Len and he welcomed it, Len got on top of Oliver and took off the smaller boy's shirt as he started sucking and biting on Oliver's neck.

The 12 year old tried to hold his moans by biting his index finger as he caressed the older boy's head, pulling his hair gently.

Len kept on sucking Oliver's neck , the younger boy was sure that he will leave marks. The fact that it's been such a long time since the last time they held each other like this made both of their bodies excited.

"Take my shirt off, Oliver" Len guided the other boy's hand to the zipper on his _append_ uniform. Oliver slowly unzipped the white shirt and soon exposed Len's upper body.

"Y-You have abs now?" Oliver's eye widen as he blushed even more at the sight of his lover's abdomen. _Now that I see him closer, Len really has changed A LOT. His shoulder's wider, he's taller, and his muscle...Well, not overly muscly, he's still slender and pretty for some reason? I guess this is what you call a bishounen body? Gosh, I am totally blushing like a little girl right now!_

"Hm? What is it? You wanna touch them?" Len purred in Oliver's ear, making Oliver redder.

"N-No! I will get mine when I grow up anyway!" Oliver tried to look away to hide his bright red cheeks.

"Hahaha oh right of course you will, baby" Len laughed and continued to tease the other boy. He licked Oliver's lips, asking to get in. Oliver let him and soon they can feel each other's tongue roaming harshly inside.

The older boy stroked Oliver's arm, then to his chest, and to his belly while still keeping their lips connected. Soon he found the button of the smaller boy's pants and he proceeded to take them off, breaking the kiss.

Oliver let out faint moans as he caressed Len's shoulders, a bit massaging them. He traced his fingers down the older boy's body and tugged on his pants. Len chuckled at the sight of Oliver's adorableness and pulled down his pants while smirking at the little boy. Oliver blushed furiously at the suggestive manner.

Len grabbed on Oliver's boxers and slid it down, still keeping eye contact. Oliver gasped at the unexpected move, but then lifted his bottom to help Len slid it down. Soon after, Len also pulled down his underwear, wetting his length with his saliva, and then positioned himself on top of Oliver.

"It's been so long since we've done this" Len kept his eye contact, "Are you ready?"

Oliver closed his eye and nodded. Len began to slowly enter as he kissed Oliver's forehead to comfort him.

 _He got bigger?_ Oliver shut his eye tighter at the realization. He hissed in pain as Len finished entering.

Len waited for Oliver's permission before he can move, which took a pretty long time. The smaller boy needed more time to adjust as he's not used to Len's new size, especially after not being touched for 4 years. After some time, Oliver finally nodded and so Len began to move slowly.

"Len..." Oliver still closed his eye shut, making a pained expression, which worried the older boy. Len's thrusts were painful at first, but since Len already knew where Oliver's pleasure spots were, his thrusts slowly turned pleasing to Oliver's body. Oliver's hiss turned to moans as Len hit his pleasure spots repeatedly.

"Len...it's so big" Oliver looked at Len as he stroked his neck, stirring the older boy even more. Len picked up the pace and Oliver moaned louder as he blushed uncontrollably. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, but Len removed and pinned them on top of Oliver's head.

"No baby, I want to see your face" Len breathed heavily as he leaned closer to Oliver's face, "My pretty boy." Len smiled before pressing his lips against the smaller boy's. They kissed passionately.

With Len's thrusts and their toungues entwined, both boys realized the urge to climax soon. They embraced each other, breaking the kiss, and exchanged body heat as the pace quickened one more time before finally climaxing.

* * *

"I love you" Len kissed Oliver's forehead before resting his body next to him on the bed. Both boys were exhausted but over the moon. Len closed his eyes, but before he slept, a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Oliver smiled with teary eye in joy.

Len smiled back and hugged his lover as he kissed his forehead one more time before falling asleep, awaiting what lies ahead of their relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: UUU the story is done! You don't know how hard I've researched for the mechanism of doing the do these past days xD Now my search history is totally tainted lmao**

 **Thank you once again for reading :D Please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, it will also help me improve my English hehe**

 **I'm actually writing another Leniver story atm, please look forward to it x3** **See you soon!**


End file.
